Talento
by thebluecharm
Summary: chrome creyó que era el mejor momento para ir a hacer una visita a Kokuyo Land; —mukuro/chrome .


_Mukuro Rokudo & Chrome Dokuro_

**disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! © Akira Amano  
reto _#19_ para **30vicios**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

—**by:** astridwantmore

.

.

.

.

.

**#19:** Talento

.

.

.

Definitivamente, Mukuro no tenía talento para tratar con niños pese a estar rodeado de ellos.

Suspiró por cuarta vez antes de dar por concluido el _día en la nieve,_ que Fran se había empeñado en tener cuando se despertó y vio el manto blanco que cubría por completo los alrededores de Kokuyo Land. Fran se gritaba tratando de llamar su atención porque a penas habían estado media hora en la nieve. Ken, de una forma menos ruidosa, también se lamentaba por no por la decisión de Mukuro de volver dentro. Lo miraba significativamente y emitía un extraño sonido -un gemido lastimero, más como el quejido de un perro. Chikusa se subía las gafas desinteresado.

—¿Otra vez estás aquí, tu, zorra? —la escandalosa voz de M.M. hizo que el clima algo tenso se rompiera y que todos miraran hacia el otro lado de la gran sala. Estaba claro quien era, la única persona a la que M.M. odiaba con tanta fuerza era sin duda alguna...

—Chrome-chan~ —Fran corrió hasta la entrada para recibir a la chica que caminaba lentamente con el uniforme de Namimori puesto y una bufanda rosa cubriendo su cuerpo. Chrome sonrió al ver al chico y este hinchó los cachetes levemente sonrosado—. El pelo-piña ese no nos deja salir a la nieve, Chrome-chan. Pero yo quiero salir -y el perro pulgoso también —se quejó, frunció el ceño y sacó la lengua al _perro_.

—¡Oi, Fran, ¿a quién llamas pulgoso?! —gritó Ken, levantándose de un salto y saliendo rápidamente tras el chico con el sombrero de manzana que se dio bastante prisa en huir de ahí.

M.M. miró enfadada la escena con las manos apoyadas en las caderas y caminó altanera hacia Chrome que se había ido acercando hasta Mukuro. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que llevaba un pequeño _obento_ en las manos.

—Tsk, aún no has dicho qué demonios haces aquí. ¿No recuerdas que Mukuro-chan fue quien te echó? Ya estás sacando tu feo culo de este sitio antes de...

—Os he traído algo para comer —las palabras de M.M. se vieron interrumpidas por las de Chrome que, ignorando a la chica, se había posicionado delante de Mukuro y levantaba las manos para enseñarle lo que llevaba en sus brazos.

Chikusa se acercó, volviendo a levantarse las gafas, y extendió el brazo para que Chrome se lo diera. La chica se lo cedió y Chikusa notó el buen olor que venía, sin duda era comida de la buena y no gominolas.

A veces se preguntaba cómo seguían vivos alimentándose sólo a base de esas cosas.

Chikusa salió de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de M.M. que le siguió mientras gritaba algo parecido a: "yo también sé hacer comida" y "la zorra esa sabe cocinar". Mukuro la observaba, no perdía detalle de lo que hacía y se levantó del sofá tendiéndole una mano para que subiera. Las mejillas de Chrome se sonrosaron y subió a la plataforma cogiendo la mano de Mukuro.

—¿Como estás, querida Chrome? —pregunto haciendo que se sentara en el sofá. Chrome sonrío y asintió con la cabeza _bien_—. ¿A qué has venido? —directo, claro y conciso.

Chrome alzó la cabeza y lo miró sonriendo. Sus mejillas aún conservaban ese color rosado que contrastaba tanto con su piel blanca y su pelo azul oscuro. Su único ojo dejaba ver la felicidad que sentía al estar junto a él y sus manos cogieron el borde de su falda con fuerza antes de-

—He venido a verle, Mukuro-sama.

Mukuro se sorprende (un instante, a penas unos segundos). Luego sonríe y la mira desde su altura algo más elevada. Tal vez sea la niña más tonta que ha conocido en su vida.

—Mukuro-sama, ¿por qué no los deja salir fuera? —pregunta tranquilamente mirando hacia la otra parte de la sala.

—No son más que unos tontos niños escandalosos —Chrome sonríe ante la queja y se levanta (desde que no está ahí, es más decidida aunque igual de tímida) para bajar de un salto y salir hacia afuera. Mukuro la sigue a paso lento.

Chrome camina delante de Mukuro hasta donde están Fran y Ken peleando. Fran la mira y ella mira a Mukuro, sonríe y le hace gesto a Fran. Fran sonríe casi imperceptiblemente. Chrome sigue caminando hasta la salida y un ligero escalofrío la recorre cuando el aire la azota. Hace realmente frío.

—¡Chrome-chan~! —Fran la abraza por la cintura (que es más o menos por donde llega) y tira de ella para ir a jugar. Chrome piensa que, después de todo sigue siendo un niño—. Mukuro es un viejo aburrido, Chrome-chan, viejo aburrido con cabeza de piña —Chrome ríe, Mukuro observa fijamente a Fran con instinto asesino—. Vamos a jugar.

No es la primera vez que juega en la nieve. Chrome ha estado cuidando de Lambo e I-Pin con Haru y Kyoko por las tardes y se iban a jugar los cinco en la nieve. Era agotador pero entretenido. Fran no era tan diferente a ellos, solo que el chico utilizaba sus ilusiones para _jugar_.

(Mukuro lo había sentido en sus propias carnes.

Había decidido salir a fuera y pasar un rato _en familia_ (aunque jamás lo admitiría). Todo iba bien hasta que Fran había decidido _jugar_ y había creado ilusiones para lanzar bolas de nieve realmente, realmente grandes contra Ken -especialmente contra él-, Chikusa y M.M. -quien nada más ver el panorama se había escabullido.

Enseguida las quejas de Ken habían empezado a molestarle (_—Mukuro-san, la manzana con patas me está —_y una gran bola de nieve impacto en su cara). Así que, arrepentido de la decisión de salir, había dicho que se iba a dentro. Lógicamente, todos lo habían seguido -incluso Fran.)

Él en realidad no había dicho nada de no salir, había entrado dentro por la única razón de no querer escuchar más las quejas de _los niños_.

Una bola de nieve impactó contra su cara y volvió a prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Chrome se había agachado para no recibir el impacto de la bola de nieve y Ken aún estaba con la mano levantada. Su ojo rojo empezó a girar con rapidez hasta que apareció el número cuatro, Fran y Chikusa se había esfumado como por arte de magia y M.M. planeaba la forma de inculpar a Chrome porque, diablos, había sido su culpa por agacharse.

Ken trata de huir del lugar del crimen y Mukuro se apresura a ir tras de él. Entonces algo realmente extraño ocurrió. Fran se queda algo anonadado, Chikusa deja caer ligeramente sus gafas y Mukuro se ve obligado a parar la paliza que le estaba dando a Ken.

El mundo se para y contempla lo que ocurre justo detrás de ellos.

Chrome está riendo. Chrome ríe ligeramente, casi un murmuro, con las mejillas aún sonrojadas y las manos unidas haciendo fuerza para no sonar más escandalosa. Ríe casi infantilmente, con inocencia (es la muñeca de Mukuro) y lo observa todo con su único ojo para seguir riendo.

Y Mukuro, en algún lugar remotamente escondido dentro de su corazón podrido, nota una pequeña llama cálida que empieza a sanarlo por dentro.


End file.
